nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
1st Party God Changes
Atropos Dalenydra Obedience Heal or treat the ailments of another person. Preferably a soldier, or any non-evil creature that has recently seen combat. This healing can occur via any method, including spellcasting, using magical items, Supernatural abilities, the Heal skill, etc. During this process, offer them the blessings of Dalenydra, and pray that their future conflicts come to an end swiftly and mercifully. Whenever you heal HP damage using spellcasting, supernatural abilities, or the heal skill, restore an additional 1d6 points of damage. This extra healing only applies when healing allies; and cannot be used to self-heal. Mystery Cultist Combat Medic: Cure Light Wounds 3/day, Lesser Restoration 2/day, Remove Blindness / Deafness 1/day. Healing Hands: You can cast Heal once per day, using your total number of HD in place of a caster level. Battlefield Saint: The Worshipper may cast Raise Dead once per day as a full-round action. If they do not provide a material component for this casting, they may instead choose to take one temporary negative level to use their own life force as a supplementary component. These negative level(s) cannot be restored in any way other than Wish or Miracle, but fade away 24 hours after casting. Feronia Obedience Create a contained fire; (Preferably at a campsite; hearth, or other place of social gathering) and give thanks to Feronia for her warmth and guidance as you tend to it; taking special care to never let the flames go out until the prayer is complete. Gain a +4 bonus to saving throws against Spells and Effects with the Fire descriptor. Exalted Firesoul (Su): Produce Flame 3/day Heat Metal 2/day Ash Storm 1/day Inner Warmth (Su): Feronia’s guidance shields her faithful from coming to harm from fire’s presence. Gain Fire Resistance 10. Vision in Flame (Su): A soul faithful to Feronia can find great insight through flame. If the worshiper spends at least 1 hour gazing into the flames of a fire; they may find divine revelation within. (Per the Spell Commune; using the character’s HD in place of caster level). This ability requires no material component; but may only be used to ask a maximum of 3 questions per day. If the flames are extinguished or otherwise interrupted during this ritual; the questioning immediately ends; and cannot begin anew until daily use of the ability is regained. Sentinel Fireheart (Su): Burning Hands 3/day, Flaming Sphere 2/day, Fireball 1/day Divine Brand (Su): By dealing fire damage to a creature, you can temporarily brand that creature with a coin-sized, smoldering image of Feronia’s Holy symbol for 1 minute as a free action. While marked, the creature takes a –2 penalty on saving throws against all fire effects. A creature can remove this brand with erase, regenerate, or remove curse. Vessel of Flame (Su): As a free action, Feronia’s faithful may surround their bodies in an aura of fire that provides cold resistance 20 to both themselves; and adjacent allies. In addition; any time they deal damage with a natural or manufactured weapon, the worshipper may inflict an additional +2d6 of fire damage. This is a supernatural ability; that does not stack with magical properties such as flaming. Imot 1: The Coming Storm (Sp) doom 3/day, scare 2/day, or rain of frogs 1/day. 2: Insight into Disaster (Ex) You gain a bonus equal to your Wisdom modifier on initiative checks. 3: Call Down the Wrath (Sp) You can cast extended control weather once per day. Il'Shurrish 1: Wanderer's Grace (Sp) true strike 3/day, daze monster 2/day, or gaseous form 1/day 2: Wanderer's Bane (Su) Once per day, you can cause a creature within 30 feet of you to become paralyzed for 1d4+2 rounds. A target that succeeds at a Will save (DC = 10 + half your HD + your Charisma modifier) is instead dazed for 1 round. 3: Formlessness (Su) Once per day for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice, you and your equipment take on a fluid consistency, glowing with an inner cerulean light. You gain DR 20/slashing, and your reach increases by 10 feet. In addition, you gain the compression universal monster ability and a fly speed of 60 feet (perfect). Lalaci Obedience Mark your brow with five colored stripes and hang suncatchers on as many public buildings as you can. If no buildings are around, hang the suncatchers from a tree or natural formation instead. Never hang a suncatcher in the same place 2 days in a row. In the absence of sunlight; decorate near a well-traveled area with multicolored chalks or streamers, creating a beautiful (if temporary) visage for passerby to enjoy. Gain a +4 sacred bonus on saving throws against fire effects, and spells / SLA’s that contain the word “Prismatic”. Celestial Obedience: Restful Beacon: A Worshipper of Lalaci exudes some of his divine shelter and grace when exposed to direct sunlight. In areas of Bright Light, the worshipper’s skin refracts light in a 20ft radius. Allies within this aura are bathed in Multicolored light (Including the worshipper themselves). They gain Immunity to the Dazzled condition & Fatigue caused by Sun Exposure, and gain and Resist Fire 10 while within this aura. Overbearing Prisma: Upon gaining their 2nd divine boon, if a worshipper of Lalaci possesses levels in an arcane casting class, they gain a +1 bonus to CL on all spells containing the word “Prismatic” in their title(s). Rainbow Rend: As a swift action, the Worshipper of Lalaci can grant all their natural and manufactured weapons the Prismatic property. You can grant weapons this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds) Lymnieris Touch of Purity: The Worshipper may touch a willing creature (other than themselves) with divine power, granting it purity and sovereign over itself once more in times of distress or despoilment. As a standard action the Worshipper can touch an allied creature, granting it a new saving throw against one ongoing effect currently affecting it, using the original saving throw DC of the effect. If the effect the subject is under is causing them to take actions against their true nature, they gain a +2 Sacred bonus on the reroll. The worshipper can use this ability once per day. Rite of Passage (Sp) You gain the power to usher others into a new state of being. Once per day, the worshipper can cast Atonement (But only to reverse magical alignment changes) or Greater Polymorph as an SLA. If used to cast Greater Polymorph, the duration is permanent, unless willingly ended by the recipient, or until the Worshipper uses this ability again. Hands of Purity and Youth: Any allied creature(s) healed by the worshipper (Via any method that restores HP damage, including Spellcasting, Channel Energy, and the Heal skill) gain Fast Healing = 1 + 1/5 HD (Max +5) , for a number of rounds equal to the worshipper's WIS or CHA mod. In addition, for as long as this fast healing persists, the recipient(s) suffer aging penalties as if they were a young adult of their race, retaining any mental bonuses they may have possessed from old age. This ability has no effect on a creature's outward appearance. Smiad Paladin Code Paladins of Smiad are as honorable as they are ruthless in the pursuit of their sworn enemies. Offering no quarter for any wicked enough to serve under their foes, they aim to hunt evil dragons to the brink while assisting the good works of benevolent ones where they can. Though some of history's most legendary paladins have chosen Smiad as their patron, those who seek the same fame must put the eternal hunt they've been charged with above all else. The tenets of Smiad's paladins include the following affirmations. * I will know my friends, as well as my foes. It is my sacred duty to know the varieties of dragonkind. * We are at war. I will not stay my hand against wicked dragonkind but for true remorse, our enemy is known for deceit. * I will never flee of my own volition. Once my mark is challenged, neither fear nor flight will enter my mind. I will not begin a hopeless fight, but to die challenging a great evil is an honor. * I will suffer no deceit unto friends or foes alike. I will resort to no trickery in my tactics, each action I take will be done so with integrity. * I am the bane of evil dragonkind. I will seek to protect the innocent and slay the other evils within my reach, but my true foe must not be ignored. * I will hunt my draconic prey relentlessly, but I will not turn my back to counsel justly given. If pursuing my prey would give rise to a greater evil, I will abandon it for the cause of good. Obedience Grind the bones of an evil true dragon you have personally helped slay into a fine powder, recount a dragon slaying legend while scattering the powder into a sacred fire. If you do not know a dragon slaying legend, recount the lineage of a good dragon as far as you can go instead. Gain a +4 sacred bonus on saving throws against spells and effects cast by dragons. Mystery Cultist 1: Righteous Fury (Sp) challenge evil 3/day, righteous vigor 2/day, or scales of deflection 1/day 2: Guided Blade (Su) Three times per day, you can call upon Smiad’s favor as a swift action to guide the strike of your weapon as if you had cast true strike. 3: Dragonslayer’s Blade (Sp) Once per day, you can infuse your weapon with a fraction of Smiad's might. This boon functions as the spell crusader’s edge, except the bane weapon quality and nauseating effect are keyed to evil dragons instead of evil outsiders. Ssila'meshnik, The Colorless Lord Category:1st party changes Category:Homebrew